9 exercises to reduce calf fat fast and effectively to slim legs
Losing fat on your calf muscles is a long process, and it can take a lot of time to get your legs slim and toned. Do not be too worried about that when there are extremely effective calf slimming exercises for men and women that we summarized in this article. Please save it to practice gradually. Before going into details you should note the following: Pay attention to diet and rest properly, moderate exercise brings high efficiency. See weight loss foods to add to your daily menu.' ' 9 exercises to reduce calf fat gives you the fast effect that can be done at home 1. Plie Squats (tons of tons) This is an exercise to focus on reducing fat in the thighs and calves, if persistent implementation, slim and firm thighs will not be difficult. ' ' Doing: ' ' Stand up straight, your legs spread wider than shoulders with your toes facing outwards. Keep your back straight, lower the center of gravity as far as you can and keep your upper body intact. Your thighs should be kept parallel to the ground or lower. Remember to keep your thighs and buttocks tight. While keeping the thigh and butt tight, lift the back to the starting position. Add weights when doing this exercise net to reduce calf fat more effectively. ' ' 2. Bridge Raise (full-body lift) ' ' Doing:' ' Lie on your back with your legs flexed and the feet about the width of your hips. Place something between your knees such as a rolled-up towel, a pillow or a teddy bear.' ' Raise your hips up so that the line from the knees to the shoulders is aligned while pressing the bear or pillow as tightly as possible. Lower your hips back to their original position but don't rest on the ground until you have completed the set. 3. Pilates Leg Lift (foot lift) Doing: Lie on your back with legs straightened out. Lift your legs as slowly as you can to the outer thigh area. Lower your foot slowly back to the starting position. Add weights when you feel the movements are too easy. 4. Calf slimming exercise: slip your side legs ' ' ' ' This action affects the legs and buttocks, but when sliding back to the original position, the inner thigh will be impacted and reduced calf fat in a great way''' ' '' Doing:' ' Stand with your legs narrower than your hips and your right foot on the carpet. Clenched fists, one hand on the other. Hold your hands in front of your chest throughout the exercise to keep your balance.' ' Apply weight to your left foot, as you slowly kneel on your left knee and lower your hips, sliding your right foot to the side. Then, when slowly straightening the right leg, slide the right foot backward. Most bodyweight will go into the left leg.' ' Perform 3 games and 10 times for each leg. 5. Exercises to reduce cross-legged fat ' ' ' ''' This is an exercise to reduce calf fat quickly, toning buttocks, front and inner thighs, and help increase heart rate''' ' '' Doing: Start with your legs spread apart, your legs slightly facing outwards. Bend both knees and lower hips to make Squat, use both hands to push the knees apart so that the inner thighs are outstretched. Push your knees down to jump up and place your right leg in front of your left foot, lowering yourself from a cross-legged position. Then jump up immediately and drop into a wide squat, with your feet on your knees. Jump up and cross your left leg in front of your right leg. And repeat as much as possible for at least 40 seconds. 6. Inter Leg Lift (inner thigh lift) ' ' Calf fat reduction exercises are also quite simple for you to perform at home, helping to reduce calf fat effectively. Doing: Lie on your side, then bend your upper and lower legs straight out. Slowly raise your lower leg up as high as possible. Remember to keep the flared feet out, as this will help your inner thigh effectively burn fat.' ' Keep the central and inner thigh muscles tight, lowering your back to the original position. Do not exercise through the speakers and relax your legs until you are done getting enough exercise. 7. Lateral Lunge (sagging exercises)' ' One more exercise to help reduce calf fat effectively for women, which is the posture of slack legs. Doing:' ' Standing upright and legs wide apart. Then step right with your right foot. Sit as low as possible toward your left foot while keeping your left leg straight. Slowly return up to the first head posture. Repeat the above procedure for the opposite side of the leg. Weights can be used when the movements become familiar. 8. Exercise shrug scissors This exercise, not only reduces calf fat but also the biceps. Doing:' ' Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart, spread your arms straight down your sides, and palms down. This is the starting position. Then, jump and cross your right hand to your left hand, cross your right leg to your left foot. Jump back to the starting position, then cross your arms and legs back. It was 1 iteration. Continue to perform and switch sides until 25 times have been completed. Make sure to keep the set rhythm and not rest too long between 2 repetitions. 9. Leg swing exercises ' ' Finally, the leg swing helps to reduce dreaming. This is an exercise that helps work the inner thigh muscles pretty well. ' ' Doing: ' ''' Stand with your legs pressed together, arms outstretched at shoulder width. Lift right foot to the side, keeping balance on the left foot. Swing the right foot forward to the left foot, then swing back to the side. Complete this exercise in 3 games, each game 10-12 times and then repeat for your left leg. The above exercises to reduce fat on fat not only help you lose weight fast but also can reduce belly fat is also very effective. What are you waiting for but not immediately applied? Slim legs will help you become taller and more confident. WHY NOT?